What if Jake Had a Twin?
by Enola Tey Esiw
Summary: Q: If Jake had a twin, what would POSSIBLY change? A: A lot. Read this story for a fullblown account of Jakes twin, Kristina. Please R&R, constructive criticism only please. CHAPTER 11 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all- this is the _new _and _special revised _If Jake Had a Twin!! I didn't change much, just threw some stuff in a and compacted everything into a few chapters. This is basically the old chapters 1 and two.

Enjoy!

* * *

My name is Kristina. That's my first name, obviously. I can't tell you my last. Then the Yeerks would get us quicker. Us as in Jake, Tobias, Marco, Cassie, Rachel, and me.

I can't tell you my address, block, city, county, or state. I can tell you just one thing: the Yeerks are here.

I have to write this down so more people will know the truth. Maybe then, the humans will have a chance. A chance to fight until the Andalites come. Maybe a handful of kids can fight the most evil race in the galaxy. Maybe they can win. Maybe.

My life used to be as close to normal as you can get. Being smart and pretty didn't help my somewhat-bloated ego and neither did having a ready-made best friend along with the ones I made myself. Being one of a pair of twins can do that- I've classified sets of twins into two columns: extremely close and complete enemies.

I was sitting over at one of the motorcycle games in the arcade, waiting for Jake to finish off the last quarter, trying to speed-read myself through the chapter I was reading in _Harry Potter._ I've read them a million times, but each time seems like I'm opening up the world of spells and wands all over again.

I heard Jake die and the groans it caused. I folded over the corner of page 314 and snapped the book shut.

"Let's go, guys," I said I stood up, slinging my black bag over my shoulder. Jake got up moodily.

"Well, let's GO," he snapped at Marco.

Bad day. He tried to get on the basketball team, but, well, it wasn't a go. The bad thing about it was our big brother, Tom, had been main scorer on the team. Now he was huge on the high school team. Jake and Tom had been drifting, so Jake thought of he got on the team, all problems would go bye-bye. Sad how life usually doesn't work that way.

We were laughing our way to the exit when we ran into Tobias. He's a nice guy, but he was new. And he gave out those 'Come hurt me, I'm helpless' vibes. Natural bully target.

"What's up?" Tobias asked.

I shrugged. "Those two idiots ran out of quarters, which means it's time to go, since they never spend their money on anything else,"

"Certain people keep forgetting that the Sleaze Troll shows up right after you cross the Nether Fijord. So certain people keep losing the game- and our quarter," Marco always jerked his thumb at Jake when he said "certain people."Great pity, Marco. I'll try not to cry," I said dryly. He grinned.

"I can get you a tissue," he said and looked around. "Just give me a minute. I have to run to the little boy's room."

I wrinkled my nose and slapped him gently on his cheek. "Such a strange little thing," I said, turning his head from side to side with my hand on his chin. "What do you think, Jake? Would The Gardens be interested?" I asked him, taking away my hand and shaking it slightly, trying to get rid of those tingles I got when I touched Marco.

"I doubt it," Jake said and grinned.

The Gardens is a zoo and amusement park in one, which alone is fun. But our friend Cassie's- well, to Jake a little _more _than a friend, if you catch my meaning- mom works there as the head vet. So being with her is like having the best tour guide on the planet Earth and beyond.

"So, like, maybe I'll walk home with you guys." Tobias said. We said sure. Why not?

We were almost at the exit, goofing off and such, when we saw Cassie and Rachel.

Rachel… she's one of those people who could go through a natural disaster and come out spotless. She has hair just as long as mine, except hers is blond, not brown. Her blue eyes make it so she's basically a guy magnet.

Cassie's sort of the opposite. She's the one whose mom works at The Gardens, and she's not into fashion like Rachel and I are, even though Rachel takes the lead. She's black and wears her hair short. I already said that Jake _likes _her. From what I've seen, she _likes _him too.

"You guys going home?" Jake asked them. "You shouldn't go through the construction site alone. I mean, being girls. Come on, Kristina has a full parade!"

I smiled. Jake should have never suggested that Rachel was weak. Or me, really. But mostly Rachel. She may look like a model, but she thinks she's a superhero.

"Are you going to come protect us because you're a big strong ma-a-a-a-n?" she said. You think were weak and helpless just bec-"

"I'd appreciate if they did come with us." Cassie interrupted. "Maybe you're not afraid of anything, Rachel, but I guess I am."

That's Cassie. Stopping an argument without making bad feeling. I sadly do not have that power. I have to power to _start _an argument. Not so much stop it.+

So there we were- the six of us. Marco, Jake, Tobias, Rachel, Cassie, and me. Six little busy mall rats, heading home.

Sometimes I think about that last moment as normal kids- so long ago, but not so long. I was… no, we were _all_ different. Back then; we got scary from movies, from books… not from life. Life was goofing off with friends and the biggest decision was whether to wear that skirt or not.

To get home, there were two options- the safe, long way, or the short, dangerous way. Our parents do _not _like the long way. But it cuts the time in half, so…

…We took it.

We crossed the street. Headed into the construction site. It was a big area, surrounded by trees. It was supposed to be a new shopping area but the stopped construction. No one knows why, but they did. Now it's just some half finished ghost town. Rusty steel beams, CONCRETE PIPES. I hate those. It feels like the crane can just pick them up and drop them on you.

When Marco, Jake and I came in the day, we found beer cans and liquor bottles. So people definitely came there. That haunted me as we went through.

It was Tobias who saw it first. Gazing at the stars, in his own world.

Then he stopped. "Look," he said pointing.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Just look." Tobias replied. He sounded serious, yet amazed, but then still exited.

So Jake and I looked. And there it was. A brilliant, blue white light, scooting across the sky for too long to be a shooting star, but too fast to be a plane. Then it was slowing down. "What is it?" I whispered.

Tobias shook his head. "I don't know." He said.

I looked at Jake. Then Tobias. They looked at me. We knew what we _thought_ it was, but we didn't want to say it. Marco and Rachel would laugh.

But Cassie just blurted it out. "It's a flying saucer!"

"A flying saucer?" Marco said. He _did_ laugh. That is, until he looked up.

I could hear my own heart pounding. I felt weird, exited and afraid all at once.

"It's coming this way," Rachel whispered.

"Hard to be sure," Jake replied.

"No, it's coming this way," She said again. She sounded so sure… so utterly sure…

And she was right. Whatever it was, it was coming this way. Now we could see it more clearly. "Not your average teacup holder, is it?" I said, attempting at a joke.

It took us a bit by surprise. The shape, I mean.

First of all, it wasn't that big. About as long as a school bus. The front end was shaped like a pod, shaped like an egg. Extending from the back of the pod was a long, narrow shaft. There were two crooked, stubby wing like things, and at the end of each "wing" was a long tube that glowed bright blue in the darkness.

The little ship looked almost cute. Almost harmless. Until you got to the end. It was a tail thing, sharp as a needle at the end. It was curved, up and forward, pointing directly in front of it.

"That tail thing," Jake said, "looks like a weapon."

"Well, it's definitely not nice." I said.

"Definitely," Marco agreed.

It came closer…slowing down…

"It's stopping." Rachel said, in the same oh-my-gosh-this-can't-be-real voice we all had. Like she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to.

"It…it SEES us!!" I squeaked.

"Yup," Marco said. "Should one of us run home and get a camcorder?" He asked I swear I could almost see the flashing in his eyes.

"They'll KILL us!!" I screamed. Why now? Why, for the love of Pete, did my world (or at least school) famous paranoia have to kick in NOW of all times? When I get paranoid, I have one thought in my head. Only the one and I can't push it out until it's over.

The ship stopped and hovered over our heads about 150 feet in the air.

"What do you think it is?" asked an extremely shaky Marco asked. He was a little scared. So was I. Scared as in so terrified I couldn't move. But it was also super cool. I mean a _spaceship_ right over our heads. This was an once-in-a-lifetime thing. Actually, more of a once-in-three-billion lifetime thing.

Tobias was actually grinning, but that's Tobias for you. He's never scared of the weird stuff. It's the normal stuff he can't stand. "I think it's going to land!" he said, this huge smile on his face. His eyes were bright and exited.

The ship slowly began to descend. "It's coming RIGHT AT US!!" I cried.

I had to fight the urge to go straight home and curl into bed. But I knew this was an important, amazing thing. I had to stay and see it all. Besides, how exactly are you supposed to go home when you're so terrified you can't move?

I suppose we all felt this way, because we all just stood there, watching this ship slowly descend to earth. It settled into a space between two piles of junk, and I noticed that there were burn marks all over it. It touched the ground and the blue lights went off.

"Not too big." I whispered.

"It's about..." Jake thought. "...About three or four more times the size of our minivan."

"We should tell someone." Marco said. "This is kind of major, you know? Space ships don't land every day. We should call _someone_. We'd be famous."

"I wonder if we should try to talk to it." Rachel suggested. "I mean, try to communicate. If it's possible." She stood there with her hands on her hips, looking at the space ship like it was a puzzle she had to figure out.

Tobias nodded. He stepped forward, hands out with palms up. I suppose he was showing whoever was in there that he had no weapons. "It's safe." He called, loudly and clearly. "We won't hurt you."

"Do you think they speak English?" Jake wondered.

"Well, in all the movies they do." Cassie said with a nervous giggle.

Tobias tried again. "Please, come out. We won't hurt you."

((I know.))

I froze. Okay, I had heard someone say, "I know," except I hadn't heard it…. There was no sound.

Maybe this was all a dream. I looked at Jake and his glance at me told it all. I looked at Rachel and she was looking for whatever…no, _who_ever made the sound. I felt a thick, twisting feeling in my stomach.

"Did everyone hear that?" Tobias asked. We all nodded.

"Can you come out?" Tobias called.

((Yes. Do not be frightened.))

"We won't." Tobias said.

"Speak for yourself." Jake muttered. I giggled nervously.

A thin arc of light appeared, a doorway, opening slowly in the smooth side of the pod part of the ship. I stood there, totally hypnotized.

The opening grew, first a crescent moon, then a full, bright circle. And then he appeared.

It was like a centaur with a scorpion's tail and no mouth. My mouth opened for a moment before I snapped it shut and just stared at… it.

"Hello," said Tobias. His voice was gentle, and his grin was even wider.

I realized I was smiling, too. And there were tears in my eyes. The emotion is hard to explain…It felt like he was an old friend who I hadn't seen in a long time.

((Hello,)) it said in that silent voice.

"Hi," we all said back.

To my surprise, the alien staggered. He fell out of the ship to the ground. Tobias tried to grab him but he slipped.

"Look!" Cassie said. She pointed at a burn that covered half the alien's side. "He's hurt."

((Yes. I am dying.))

"Can we help you?" Marco asked. "We can call an ambulance or something."

"We can also bandage that burn. Jake, give me your shirt. We can tear it up to make bandages." Cassie's parents are both vets, and she's totally into animals. Not that this was an animal.

Although I'm thinking she might have just wanted to see Jake with his shirt off. (Just kidding. Kind of)

((No. I will die. The wound is fatal.))

"NO!" I yelled. For some reason it distressed me that he was going to die. "No, we can fix it. You can't… You can't DIE. You're the first alien ever to come to earth. I want you to stay."

((I am not the first. There are many, many more,)) he said.

"Other aliens? Like you?" Tobias asked.

The alien shook his head. ((Not like me,)) he said. ((They are different.))

"Different… how?" I asked.

I will remember his answer forever. How can I not, when it haunts memories, dreams… days.

((They have come to destroy you.))


	2. Chapter 2

Numero two, and all thanks to my wonderful beta who I forgot to mention in chapter one; Anily-Khth'ia-Winds AKW, who's beta'ed both these chapters so far so quickly.

Thanks again! And, well, here's the chapter:

* * *

"Destroy us?" I cried.

Don't get me wrong, we believed him. We could feel it. I'm extremely glad we did. Otherwise things might have turned out a lot worse.

((They are called Yeerks. They are different from me. Different from you, as well.))

"They're already here?" Rachel demanded.

((Many. Hundreds, maybe more.))

"And no one's noticed anything? T.V. networks, radio, someone at school, at least. Someone has to know. And probably would have mentioned it."

((You do not understand. Yeerks are different. They have no body, like yours or mine. The live in the bodies of other species. They…))

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly a picture popped up in my head. It was a gray-green, slimy thing, like a snail without a shell. But it was bigger than that, about the size of a rat.

"Okay, that's just plain gross." I said.

"I'm guessing that's a Yeerk." Marco said. "Either that or a _very_ big wad of slimy chewing gum."

"Or your brain," I snapped. I hated it when Marco was joking around and stuff during something serious.

Marco started getting a smart retort, but Jake intervened. "Or shut up."

The alien looked sad. I realize now he was probably thinking about how we wouldn't bicker like this anymore.

((Pardon,)) he said. We shut up. He continued. ((They are powerless without hosts. They-))

I sucked in a breath. I felt the alien's pain. We all did, but I was sensitive to pain then. But not only the pain, the sadness. He knew he was almost done.

((The Yeerks are parasites. They must have a host body to live in. In this form they are known as Controllers. They enter the brain and are absorbed into it, taking over the host's thoughts and emotions. They try to get them to submit voluntarily, otherwise the host can resist a little bit.))

"You're saying these things take over human beings?" Rachel asked. "People? They take over their bodies?"

"Not just humans. Probably anything. Right?" I asked.

((If it is large enough and the brain is stable enough, yes.))

Jake said, "Look, this is serious stuff. You shouldn't be telling us. We're just kids! Tell the government. We can't do anything about this."

((There is no time to tell anyone else. The Yeerks will find me. I sent a message to my home, and they will try to help. But it will take a year, maybe more for them to come, and by that time, the Yeerks will control your planet and everything on it. After that there is no hope. You must tell your people. You _must warn_ your people.))

Another pain spasm. I cringed with him. His time was limited in minutes.

"No one will believe us." Marco said. "No way, not ever."

"He's right. People will thing we're on drugs or insane. And we can't do much in a rubber room."

"I don't care if he thinks he's gonna die. We can get him to a hospital or Cassie's parents in time." Rachel said.

((No time,)) He said again. His eyes then brightened. ((Perhaps…))

"What?"

((Go into my ship. You will see a small blue box, very plain. Bring it here, quickly.))

We looked at each other. Actually, we all looked at Jake. He tried to muster up a look of courage, but I could tell it's his scared one. He opened his mouth and-

"I'll go in," I said. Everyone looked at me. Jake caught my eye and mouthed, _Thanks._

I started to walk ahead. But I glanced at Marco.

"You can do it," He half-whispered. He smiled. I blushed. Then I went in.

It was cozy. Warm and tan, with rounded edges. I saw the box. Sky blue, about four inches on each side. I started to head out.

But then I saw a picture. A 3-D picture of four Anadalites. Two were small- kids. I could tell it was his family.

I was filled with anger and sadness that he had to die here, so far away from his family, so early.

I took the small box projecting the picture and pocketed it. In felt we ought to be able to remember. Then I went back.

"Here it is." I said.

He inspected me. ((You took the picture.))

"Yes… I'm sorry. Do you want it?"

((No. You should keep it. It will be of use. To take a picture, say 'click'. You will figure the rest out later. Keep it safe.))

"Thank you," I said. A single tear went down my cheek.

((I know you are young. But I will give you powers to help you make up for it.))

"Powers?" I said.

((It is a piece of technology the Yeerks do not have yet. It is the power to morph. To change yourself into another animal. Another species.))

Marco laughed. "Become animals?" Marco isn't a very… accepting person.

((You only need to touch an animal to acquire its DNA pattern. Then you may become that creature. It will take concentration, but you can do it. There are limitations, dangers. But those you must learn yourselves. Do you wish to accept these powers?))

"He's kidding, right?" Marco asked Jake.

"No," I whispered, "He's not."

"This is insane," he said.

"We already crossed insane. We have to deal with this," I said.

"He's dying," Tobias reminded us.

"I'll do it," Cassie said. I was surprised. She isn't usually so decisive, but she felt the Anadalites truth, like Tobias.

Like me.

"Let's decide together. One for all and all for one," Jake said.

"What's that?" I said. I was looking up. Far, far away two pinpoints of light were shooting across the sky.

((Yeerks,)) He said. We could feel the hatred emanating from his voice.

"They're here," I breathed.

The lights slowed down. They came right towards us… One big ship and two little ones.

((There is no more time. You must decide now!))

"We have to do this. There is no real option," Tobias said. "How else will we fight these Controllers?"

"I'm doing it. No questions asked," I said. "Who's with me?" I knew this was my big chance. I was feeling suddenly suffocated by my tiny life, like I needed to do something bigger.

"I'd love more time, but we don't have that option right now," Rachel said. "I'm with Kristina."

"This is insane!" Marco said. "Insane."

"Jake? Bro, throw in your word." He looked up. Then he looked at all of us.

"We have to," Tobias said.

Jake nodded. "We have no choice."

((Then each of you, press your hand on a side of the square,)) he said.

We did. Six hands pressed against the sides, joining in a many-year quest to fight for ourselves. Our families. Our friends. Our lives. Our world. The box shone like a beacon. A beacon of the hope for the freedom of the world.

((Do not be afraid,)) the Anadalite said. I silently said, _Too late, buddy._ A shock, but pleasant, ran through my body. The box in my pocket began to burn against my thigh.

((Go now,)) the alien said. ((Only remember this- never stay in morph for more than two of your hours. That is the greatest danger. If you stay, you will be in that form forever. Never able to be human again.))

"Two hours," Jake repeated.

Suddenly a new fear ran through us.

((Visser Three! He comes!))

"What?" I was shaking now. "What? Visser? Who? Huh?"

((Go now. RUN! Visser Three is the most dangerous of all your enemies. He alone has the same power- he can morph. Go!))

"No. We'll stay with you! Maybe we can help," Rachel said firmly.

((No. You must save yourselves. Save yourselves and your species! The Yeerks are here.))

We looked up. The lights were sinking.

"But how are we supposed to fight these… these Controllers?" Rachel demanded.

((You must find your own way. RUN!))

"He's right, guys. We gotta go! Run!" Jake yelled.

Tobias stayed next to him. The alien put his hand to his head, and then Tobias jumped like he was shocked.

Then I moved to kneel next to him.

((You should go,)) he gently chided me.

"I know," I said simply.

((You must go. But know this: You should not be here. When you meet the Ellimist, request a meeting. This must be his work. Protect the box. Now you MUST go!)) He commanded.

I ran to the place the others were hiding, a low crumbling wall, and head reeling.

The ships landed.

"Okay, you can wake me up now," Marco said shakily. "I've had enough of this dream.

The larger ship began to descend. It scared me. I started shaking again.

It landed. The door opened.

Cassie began to scream. Jake clamped a hand over her mouth. I looked at Jake. Just by the briefest glance I knew he was just as terrified as I was. I clasped his hand, the warmth strengthening us both.

The Salad-Shooters from Hell came out.

((Hork-Bajir-Controllers.)) Oh, that's what they're called. Okay.

I tightened my grip on Jakes hand as he jumped, as we heard the voice again, but fainter.

((The Hork-Bajir are good people, despite their looks. But now they all have a Yeerk in their heads. They should be pitied.))

"'Cuz pity is gonna get us somewhere," I muttered. "They're freaking killing machines!"

Now massive centipedes were coming out. ((Taxxon-Controllers,)) the Anadalite said. I knew he was preparing us. Telling us all he could until the end. ((The Taxxons are evil.))

"Yeah," Marco said. "I _think_ I could've guessed that."

Taxxons and Hork-Bajir poured from the ship. They were holding small, pistol sized weapons. They circled the Anadalite and his ship.

Suddenly one came bounding right over at us.

We hugged the dirt like it was our last hope. I just wanted to burrow down, deeper and deeper until I felt safe. All I could feel was Jake squeezing my hand… and that little thing called pure terror.Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

Revised old chapters 5 and 6, please enjoy!

* * *

The Hork-Bajir pointed his gun (or whatever the hell it was) around at the night. His head swerved from side to side, trying to penetrate the darkness.

((Silence!)) The Andalite warned.

Yeah. We're REALLY going to talk when there's a freaking ALIEN pointing a GUN in our general direction.

I was gonna die. We were all gonna die. I knew it. I wasn't even… afraid. I had never been afraid of death. But Jake was. Jake was afraid of everything. Sometimes, when people make the mistake that we are exact replicas of each other, I say, "I can watch horror movies." Jake would punch me in the shoulder, but it's true. He cannot watch a horror movie without screaming at least once. Even now he was squeezing my hand so hard I was afraid it would fall off.

Same with Marco. He was a giant chicken too. I looked over at him and his expression could only be described as pure terror. I slipped my other hand out from under me and took his hand.

I immediately regretted it. Between the two chickens here, my hands would have to be amputated.

((Courage,)) The Andalite said.

Their grip loosened. It was still pretty tight, but it definitely loosened.

With that one word, strength came. Panic left. We were still scared, just- less scared.

"They're standing at attention," Jake whispered as the Hork-Bajir turned.

"How would you know?" Marco whispered back. "How the heck do you know if a walking salad bar and giant centipede are at attention?"

"_Shut up,_ Marco!" I said. He shot me a look. A _take-your-own-advice _look.

Right then, _he _appeared.

((Visser Three,))

Now, at this point, I was freaking out. I mean, come on! I, my twin brother, my cousin, my best friend, my cousin's best friend and some random bully magnet could now all turn into animals. There was a parasitic species trying to take over Earth. And the one _nice _alien (A/N: never thought I'd write that sentence!) I met was now replicated, basically, by a bad guy.

But this frickin' Visser scared the living daylight's outta me.

I wasn't much for faces- weren't much for looks- they tell you nothing about a person. But the, like, _aura _around someone? I can pick it up in a second, a lot better than most people.

Visser Three looked just like the other Anadalite, but the air around him… it felt like a giant void, like a black hole.

((Only once has a Yeerk invaded an Anadalite body. This Yeerk is Visser Three,)) the Anadalite said.

((Well, well, well,)) The Visser said. Jake jumped.

"Can he hear our thoughts?" Cassie whispered.

"If he can, we are so dead I don't even want to think about it," Rachel whispered back.

((He cannot hear your thought as long as you do not direct them to him. He is proclaiming this as this is a great victory,)) The Anadalite said.

Visser Three stepped forward. And began to… morph.

I screamed.

The whole Earth may want to thank their lucky stars I have a twin, who knows me way too well, because he knows that when my shoulders and hands tense, and I take a REALLY deep breath, I'm going to scream.

"Shut up and stay that way," he whispered into my ear as he cupped a hand over my mouth. I nodded and he let go.

The Visser came up to Elfangor. Elfangor stood. My eyes filled with tears as I saw that he knew he was going down- but he wasn't going down without a fight.

The Visser grabbed Elfangor with a huge tentacle of his new morph, and then Elfangor struck out, aiming for the Visser's face. He swerved just in time, but Elfangor still hit him on the shoulder.

And as the Visser slowly lowered Elfangor into his mouth, I cried. Tears were silently slipping down my cheeks. He was doing this for us. Someone was dying for us.

((Ahhh. Nothing like a nice morph to… take a bite out of your enemies,)) the Visser said.

Right then, of course, the Hork-Bajir heard us scuffling. We were perfectly still.

Someone panicked. I don't know who. But someone panicked. And ran.

By then we were all running.

Jake yelled, "Split up! They can't catch us all!" And so we did.

Man, I just split. I ran like heck. I ran through all of the big pipes, and rusty cranes, and everything, and when I finally got out of the site, I kept running, man.

I have no idea what happened after I started running, but all I know is that I got home safe, and Teddy is a lot better than I remembered.

I was safe.

For now.


	4. Chapter 4

Continuation of the wonderfully revised If Jake had a Twin, beta'ed by the brilliant Anily-Khth'ia-Winds AKW. This one deviates more than the rest, sorry they're so 'by the book' (literally XD)

En-jooy!

* * *

I was in front of the tube when Tobias rang the bell. It was a Saturday and I was just forgetting about the last night when, all of a sudden, DING-DONG!

On Saturday mornings I usually forget to make myself presentable. Today I just threw on sweats and a too-big T-shirt. And my hair wasn't brushed. All in all, when I opened the door, I was pretty uncoordinated.

"Hi," Tobias said nervously. He was just kind of standing there, hands behind his back.

"Oh," I said, jerking to consciousness, "Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey, is Jake home? I need to talk to the both of you," he asked. I knew from his tone of voice it was urgent.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I think he's asleep. Come on in," I said, gesturing for him to come inside. I took him through to Jake's room.

I knocked, and when no one opened the door, I peered in. He was still asleep. Lazy bones.

"Jake, my man, wake up!" I said. He barely stirred.

I flipped his bed. It's a little… ritual, you could call it. We try to wake each other up and if you're not getting up, that's your problem. He jumped up.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" he said. Then he glared at me. "No fair. You didn't even try to wake me up." I smiled sweetly.

"Sure I didn't. Ask your friend. Tobias is here," Jake finally noticed him. He was kind of edging towards the door. I guess he wasn't used to the tough love Jake and I have.

"Oh, hey Tobias! What's up?" Jake asked. Tobias started pacing as Jake started putting his bed back together. Let's say he wasn't shooting me very nice looks…

"I did it. I morphed Dude!" he said. My mouth opened. Jake's snapped shut right in the middle of a yawn.

I shook my head. "Okay. Dude is your… cat… right? You turned into a cat?" He nodded. "NO way. Impossible. NO one can be an animal."

"I was. I can prove it. Watch," he said.

At first nothing happened. But I noticed his eyes- he had cat's eyes.

"Oh," I said. "Oh. My." I sat on Jake's bed. He was watching too.

Fur slowly crept down Tobias's body. He began to shrink, and his clothes grew slowly baggier, until he finally disappeared under them. When he emerged, he was a cat.

My mouth was open. "J-j-Jake? Um… I am I still asleep? Please tell me I'm still asleep," I said.

((You're not asleep,)) The cat said. My eyes widened even more.

"That cat just talked," I said dumbly. I really wished Tobias had come at a much later time because the witty response part of my brain was still asleep. And me without witty responses is like Marco without his so-called 'humor.'

It's that bad.

Jake came and sat next to me. His hand was right on top of mine. "Tobias? That still you?" he asked.

((You can hear me? Sweet. It must be like that Anadalite did. Thought-speak,)) Tobias the cat said.

I concentrated. _If you can hear me this is real and I'm a giant booger-picking idiot. _Nothing happened.

"So it doesn't work both ways," Jake and I said at once. That happens a lot- people get scared on occasion.

((Were you guys trying to talk to me? I didn't hear anything. Sorry. Hey, is there any string around?)) He asked.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. I think I have some somewhere…" Jake started to rummage through his drawer. I looked under the bed and found some.

"So neat in here," I said while I dragged the string on the ground.

((Hah HAH! Got it. No, come back little sucker!)) Tobias said. I jiggled around the string. This was fun!

Jake shook his head. "Hey, man, you're acting like a cat. I think the instincts kind of come with the morph," he said.

"You're right," I said. "Now you morph, Jake, so I can torture you with string too!" I liked this. No complaints about people jumping at string while I was here!

((Actually, not a bad idea,)) Tobias said. ((Maybe you should morph too, Jake. And you, Kristina.))

I winced at the mention of my name. It's a reflex. Kristina is reserved for mad people and teachers.

Jake nodded grimly.

"Well, Kris, I think Homer needs to come inside," he said.

"Sweet!"


	5. Chapter 5

Wonderful newly beta-ed chapter, please enjoy! My beta is Anily-Khth'ia-Winds AKW, she's the reson there is much less bad grammar than before...

* * *

"Sweet!" I said.

I went out to get Homer. Homer always seemed to like me best (Jake say's it's: "animal magnetism… take the animal literally,").

"Homer! Come here, you wittle puppy," I yelled. Homer came up and started wagging his tail. "You cute little doggy… mm-hmmm, that's you. Come on, Homey." Jake says I spoil Homer. I say Homer deserves more love than he gets. I stepped into the room.

"So… all I need to do is touch him?" Jake asked Tobias. He nodded. As much as cats can morph.

((Concentrate on him,)) he said. I silently laughed for absolutely no reason.

Jake stroked Homer gently. "Okay… I did it… what now?"

((Concentrate on turning into him. Be the animal. Be the dog,)) Tobias said. I stifled another giggle.

"Yes, be the dog, be the dog. Omm…." I said sarcastically. Jake tossed a pillow. "Fine… shutting up now," I grumbled.

Jake focused. And slowly, slowly but surely, fur crept down his arms and legs. His ears slid down. I squeezed my eyes shut, then, after about five seconds of that, Homer started barking. Don't blame him.

"Come on, Homey. Let's get you outside," I said, and shuffled myself out of the room. As I let him out, I hoped that Jake would be done by the time I got back in there. It was most definitely… well, WEIRD!

As I sneaked back in, Jake was just finishing. He sniffed for about five seconds, and then started barking like crazy.

"Homer! No! Be quiet…" I said, coming over and putting my hand over Homer's mouth. I had trained him to shut up when I did that, but I guess the morph doesn't come with the training, because he kept on barking.

((Get your hand off of my mouth! There's a dog in my yard! MY yard!)) Jake/Homer yelled. I staggered back. This whole doggies-and-kitties-talking thing was STILL freaking me out.

Tobias came forward. ((That's not your yard, Jake. That's Homer. The real Homer,)) he said.

I knelt by Jake. "Shhh," I said. "Shhh. You need to be quiet. It's just… you. Shhh." I'm really _bad_ at this…

Tom came in. "Kris? Where's Jake?" he said, looking around.

"John. Why?" I asked.

Tom sighed. "Make your dumb dog shut up, okay? Mom's on the phone," he said. Then, wagging his finger at Jake, he said, "No. BAD dog. Be quiet." Then he left.

Jake's ears fell and he moved slowly towards me. I scratch his ears. "It's okay," I said.

((Am I really a bad dog?)) He asked me sadly.

"No," I said quietly, looking into the big brown doggy eyes. "You're a very good dog."

I looked up. "You should both morph back. Can you morph clothes? I don't think so, judging by these clothes on the floor. Here," I said, rummaging through Jake's drawers, "Tobias, you'll probably fit these. I gotta go, anyway, so… change, would ya?"

As I went to the bathroom, they were going through some very serious changes. I'm not talking puberty here, either.

As I walked back in, I thanked God they were both dressed.

"So… we can all turn into pretty animals. We can't morph clothes- that's a problem. No offence, but I doubt any of us want to change in front of each other. So… Jake, I elect you leader."

He wheeled backwards. "No, no, no," he said. "No. I'm not a leader, okay?"

I laughed derisively. "Sure you aren't. You can plan. People follow you. We're stuck in a burning building? You'd know what to do, and people would look to you anyway. You're not a leader? Dream on," I said.

He shook his head. "Kris, _I don't lead_" he said firmly. I stepped up, took his hands, and looked into his eyes.

"You lead. You're stuck with it. No option," I said firmly. He looked down.

"You're right. But now it's your turn," he said, his head coming up with a mischievous grin.

I groaned. "You thuck," I said. He just grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is! The little romance. Don't worry, I don't think I'll keep it like this. I should get another chap. up soon, today or tommorow, so... be happy!

* * *

"I hate you," I said to Jake.

He just grinned. "Love you too, sis," he said.

It was Sunday. Tobias said he 'had to go.' So I used this as an excuse for us to 'do it tomorrow.'

Yay me.

Anyway. I had insisted on doing an animal that was cute, but wasn't Homer, so we headed out to the nearest pet shop. Homer needed more food anyway.

As we walked down the street, joking around. Talking. Tobias was much more fun when he warmed up, joking and laughing along with Jake and I. Jake and I had a lot of inside jokes (never, EVER say 'chicken on the road' to Jake. He will _crack up. _Long story.), but we don't use them around many people, other than Marco, because Marco is usually in on them too. ('Chicken on the road' included.)

When we finally got there, I waved to Ben, the counter guy, who was about a year older than me. I walked over.

"Jimmy still here?" I asked, referring to this ADORABLE little hamster I absolutely loved. I had helped his little hamster mommy give birth, and got the privilege of naming one. I named it Jimmy. I still don't know why.

Ben smiled. "Still here. He's a cute little guy, isn't he? I think he and Pat have been busy, she's pregnant now," he said. I have always been a Jimmy/Pat shipper, so I smiled.

Ben looked around. "Actually, I was wondering- what are you doing this afternoon?" heasked. I blushed.

"Nothing," I said carefully. "Why?"

He grinned. His blond hair caught the light, and I thought _Oooh. He's cuuute._

"I was wondering- want to catch a movie? I heard there's a couple really good ones at the cinema," he said I smiled slightly.

"Sure," I said. "What time?"

"Seven okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Cool. See you then!"

I walked over to Jimmy. Jake walked over. "Kris has a da-ate, Kris has a da-ate," he teased quietly. I smiled.

"So what?" I asked. "How do you do this anyway?"

He studied me. "You and Ben. Never would of thought. Oh well. Just concentrate on him," he said.

"Okay… I thought you _didn't _like me concentrating on boys, but oh well," I said.

He laughed. "No, Kris. On Jimmy. Concentrate on Jimmy," he said.

I picked Jimmy up. He was a cute little hamster, a nice gold. He squeaked.

"Shh," I said, then concentrated.

Jimmy quieted down and fell into a kind of half-sleep. Then, when I stopped, he was his usual little self. I gave him a quick little kiss on the head, then put him back in the cage.

"Let's go," I said.

I had a hamster to morph.

* * *

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ABOUT BEN! Just had to say that. I'll start the next chap. in about 2 seconds, so...

Be happy!

-Enola Tey-

P.S. I'm getting a beta, I already have one all picked out. But if anyone is interested in Original War or Happy Meal Girl, I still need beta's for those!


	7. Chapter 7

Her it is! The morph... and the romance... with who? No promises.

* * *

"Okay," I breathed. "Here goes."

I was at home, in my nice little blue room with the bunk bed for sleepovers and my dresser in the corner. It didn't help the nerves I had about morphing.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and focused on Jimmy. His little nose. His gold fur. And I felt an itching on my arms.

I looked at them and yelped. There was, literally, golden fur creeping down! I yelped and it stopped.

Jake came over. "You don't have to do this," he said to me gently. I breathed in and shook my head. Then I began again.

I kept my eyes closed. But I could still feel myself getting smaller, and my nose changing, and new smaller teeth grow in. When I stopped changing I looked up.

Right into the side of my bright-blue shirt. I skittered around for a while, then gave up.

(Jake?) I called. (Umm… I'm stuck in my shirt. So… yeah.) I think I heard a little giggle, and felt someone rummage around for me. I saw a big hand in front of me and lept onto it.

(Hey, bro. Wow… you're big!) That was an understatement. Jake looked huge. I felt so tiny, like a little kid in front of a giant.

He grinned. "That's nice," he said. He gently put me on the floor. I skittered around a little bit. I felt playful, and…

Hungry. Not too hungry, but hungry. I wonder if there are any sunflower seeds. Hmmm. I smelled with my little hamster nose, and I smelled something that smelled good. I skittered over to Jake's bed and stuck my little body under his covers. Who would have thought they wre so hard to move?

"Hey!" Jake said. "That's my bed!"

(No, reeeally, Jake? Never woulda thought. Now move this comforter before I have to bite you. I smell something good,) I said. Jake got on his knee's, gently moved me, and dove under.

"Been looking for these!" he said as he pulled out a bag of peanuts.

I moved over to him and began knowing at the bag until it opened. (Yum!) I said as I began eating one. They were sooo good…

Jake took the ret away. (Hey!) I called indignantly. (That's my food!)

"Not anymore. You can have your little peanut, but it's my bag. I had it in my lunch last week," he said. I wrinkled my little nose. Then I "shrugged" and continued eating.

When I finished, I said, (Now I'm done. Can you please leave? I want to de-morph.) As they complied, I began changing.

That was fun!

"Sooo… how'd you like the movie?" Ben asked me.

To tell you the truth, my focus was more on the TOTAL HOTTIE next to me and the fact that he could almost certainly hear my heart thumping that loudly. I can't even remember the movie. Really. Just it had something to do with a dog. Or a guy. Hmmm….

"I liked it!" I said. He smiled.

"So…. Do you want to grab a burger, or go up to the beach, or… I don't know, what do you want to do?" he asked me. He kept fidgeting around, like he was nervous. Heck, I was.

"Let's go to the beach. Maybe we can still catch the sunset," I said softly.

Is it awesome that he has a car, or WHAT?

As he drove, I sat. Just… sat. Didn't do much else. The view down there is beautiful. But, sadly, we eventually had to get out of the car. If you haven't noticed, I was mildly (yeah right) freaked out before. Now I was full-on whacked, scared, hyper…. Everything. NOT good.

We got out of the car. We had gotten there right at dusk, where the sun is barely skimming the top of the sea, leaving it with a light brushing of orange, and the sky a beautiful purple.

We sat on the beach. Well, duh. But we sat there, and I was so close to him, and he was so cute… I just sat there. Until I decided to say something.

"Hey, Ben?" I said, looking up at him. He was about two inches taller than me. "I was wonderi-"

And I was cut off as he took advantage of my face turned towards his, and took his hands, held my face, and kissed me.

At first, I was in, like, total shock. I mean, this guy was KISSING me! Until now, I had been an Unkissable along with all of my best friends, or at least most of them.

But when the shock wore off, I realized this wasn't what I wanted. Yeah, Ben was cute and all, but I just didn't like him like this. I thought he was an awesome guy, but this isn't what I want.

I pulled away. "What's wrong, baby?" he said, brushing away a lock of my hair.

I shook my head. "Look, Ben, you're a great guy. But I don't want to be your girlfriend. I mean, you're in high school, I'm not. You've done this before, I haven't. I don't want to go out with you. I still want to be friends, but let's leave it at that," I said.

His face contorted into this mask of fury. "I can't believe you. I just can't believe you. People always say little middle-school girls are easy to pick up. God, I can't believe you thought I actually liked you," he laughed cruelly.

I got up, trying not to cry. "Little middle-schoolers? That's how you think of us? God, you think I'm dumb. See you," I said, much more bravely than I felt.

He cackled. "I'm your ride home," he said.

I smacked him, then got very close to his face. "That's what feet are for."

As I ran home, his laughter and word reverberated through my head. When I finally got home, I thanked God only Jake was home tonight. And…

Crap. Marco.

I fumbled with the keys until Jake opened the door. Seeing my face, he immediately guided me into the family room. Marco was in there, playing video games. Jake's abandoned controller lay on the floor.

"All he wanted was some little middle-school chick that would do anything. How could I be so stupid? When was I labeled that 'easy-pick-up' girl? When? Where? Who? God!" I said, punching the pillow.

Marco's jaw was clenched. "Where is that creep? I'll punch him, I swear. I'll punch him so hard he'll-"

I don't know why I did it. I have absolutely no idea. I know this was such a gamble, but I was into being stupid tonight, so I just did it.

I leaned in and kissed Marco.

* * *

Now, that's a little different.

My work with this couple is done.


	8. Chapter 8

To the people who noticed Anadalite instead of Andalites: Sorry... my fingers just do that... I'll try to fix it while I'm gone.

Ladies of Romantic Dreams: I wanted Marco to be like that; I wanted to show he's fairly protective of Kris.

nichola: Thanks for the thing on homophobia. I didn't write it myself, but I have some good friends who are gay or lesbian and they are going through some rough times because of how the reat of the world sees them, which I think is sad.

I'm planning of having BIG BIG BIG change that will rip the entirety of the Animorphs apart close to the end, which is all I'm gonna say. But it will be fairly close to the original storyline and yes, they will probably go to the Pool. Maybe. No promises (I'll see what Maine does).

SORRY SORRY SORRY I haven't posted in soooooo long. Life's been crazy. I made it specially long? To be special? puppy dog eyes Anyway. I like this chapter. This is what happens when you have one too many sad songs on your iPod. Enjoy!

* * *

And he kissed back. I felt Jake get up off the floor, tap me gently on the head, and leave for his room.

Marco drew away. "Hmm. Not what I expected tonight," he smiled. I nodded. Then I hugged him.

He laughed and hugged back, drawing me closer to him, until I was sitting right next to him, leaning on his shoulder. "So which one are we? Spiderman and MJ? Or Superman and Lois Lane?" he cracked.

I smiled. "I think the first one. Seeing as we can morph," I said. His face tightened slightly. He pushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Look, Kris, you know what I think about that. I'm not going to do it," he said. "I can't. I can't do that to my dad. I'm all he has left now." I sat up and looked at him.

"Marco- come one. If you don't fight this, then he won't have anything left at all. He'll be a Controller. He won't have free will. Is a family that is also taken better than family that died saving him from being enslaved?" I said sharply.

He buried his head in his hand. "Can we not talk about this, Kris? Can we play a stupid video game and forget about it?" he asked.

"No, actually, we can't," I said. "Marco! Can't you see? This isn't a video game. This is real life. Real people. Real enslavement."

"And real death! If we fight this, we could _die, _Kristina," he said. I recoiled slightly. He never called me Kristina. It was always Kris or Nina on occasion. He _never_ called me Kristina. People rarely did.

"Why'd you call me Kristina?" I asked softly. He looked at me.

"It's… your name," he said. His words were so unemotional, so empty, my eyes filled with tears.

I blame hormones.

"Yeah, I know it's my name. But no one- at least, almost no one- ever, I mean, calls me by my name. Especially you or Jake or any of my friends. I'm always Kris. I think the last time you called me Kristina was- actually, I can't remember you ever calling me Kristina. The only people who call me my full name are adults," I said, slightly defiantly. Why was he doing this? Doesn't he see that if he doesn't fight, then his Dad will be enslaved? I mean, honestly.

He blinked after my monologue. "Kris… why is it such a big deal? I called you Kristina. Big whoop," he said.

I was mad now. "Big whoop? BIG WHOOP? Marco, come on," I said and started ticking the things I said off on my fingers. "A. You won't fight the bad guys. We could go down in history, we could BEAT them and freaking free the human race! B. You say you do it for your dad. Would he be better off enslaved with a son or free without one? C. You call me my name- the name you never, ever, ever, ever, EVER call me, and big whoop? BIG WHOOP? Come on, Marco!" I yelled. "This is reality here!"

He stood up and looked me in the eyes. "I'm gonna go now," he said. "And I'd really rather not come back."

Why don't you just STAB ME IN THE HEART, THERE, BUDDY? HMM? Seems like you can do it pret-ty well with your words. Because when you walk out that door, it is a see-ya moment.

I didn't say that. I mean, I would be pretty insane even by my standards to say that. I just watched him grab his stuff and open the door with a, "Later, Jake," and leave.

I walked down the hallway feeling fairly sucky. Just my luck that Tom decided to come out of HIS room right when I started crying. "Kris?" he said. He looked fairly lost. "Umm… what's wrong?" he asked me quietly.

"N-nothing," I said pathetically while the tears started rolling. "J-just a big fight with Marco. I'm gonna go to bed now, m'kay? Can you t-tell m and Dad?" I asked sadly. He nodded.

"Night, Kris," he called back while I walked into my room.

Now, usually I love my room. It is basically a shrine to all things good. I have Spiderman posters along with posters of bands along with a whole bunch of pictures. Me and Jake, me and Tom, family pictures of us, the time I tried dying my hair blond so I would match Rachel and It actually looked some-what decent… but there were mostly pictures of me and Jake and Marco. I had never realized before how I basically had a small circle of friends- Jake was my best friend ever, then Marco (gulp), Rachel, Cassie, Tom. Tom had always been really close to me- but we had been drifting lately and I missed him a lot.

I sat down on my bed and looked at the walls. Why the heck did a teenage girl have a Spiderman poster in her room? AND a Batman one? Plus that one of the Justice league? _Because her two best friends are guys, _I thought.

My room was usually a great place to be. But right now it was the last place I wanted. I lay down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, tears losey streaming. Why had yelled at Marco? Why couldn't I have been nicer. Sure, he was basically rooting for the enslavement of the human race, but I could have been nicer about it.

Someone knocked on the door. "Go away," I yelled at it. "I'm trying t-to sleep." Then I buried my face in the pillow.

Jake stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Kris? You're not sleeping. What went wrong? Marco's liked you for ages. And I think you have too. So what happened?" he asked softly. I buried my head deeper into my Chococat pillow. Chococat is cool.

"He was being a butt. I was yelling at him. Generally those things are bad," I said.

He smiled at the butt comment. "You would think he'd grow out of that," he said. I glared. "Sorry. What was he being a, uh, butt, about?" he asked.

I sat up and pulled my knees in so I was a little scrunched-up human ball. "He won't fight, Jake," I said. "He says he won't fight because his dad is screwed up. But will he be any better when he's enslaved?" I asked Jake rhetorically. He shook his head and sat down next to me, and I hugged him so I was right next to him. "Jake," I whispered, "I miss him. He didn't even say good-bye to me. I want to see him again as, like, a date, but how can I when he's being such a jerk?" I asked him softly.

He hugged me back and stroked the top of my head. "It'll be okay, Kris. Just a few kick-butt morphs and we'll be normal again," he whispered back. I let go and wiped my eyes.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's do this thing." I sighed. "I'm gonna sleep, okay, Jake? See ya in the morn." He nodded and left me with one quick hug.

I could barely sleep that night. Marco came and left my dreams, or were they nightmares? He was there, that's all I knew. I also knew that tomorrow was gonna be one heckuva day. Jake had already scheduled us to meet in the barn... would Marco be there? Yes.

Would I?

Hmmm.

* * *

So... will she or not... I dunno. I promise I'll have much more in two weeks, since I'm going up to Maine and there's no internet but yes Microsoft Word. So... please R&R, and thanks for reading!


End file.
